Rurik Groza
Rurik Groza, known simply as Groza, is the leader of Connora. Groza came to power in what would become known as the 'Night of Ashes', the then General Groza would order the seizure and destruction of various buildings around Valera. Groza would undertake the task of rapid military reform and reorganisation, this began with a broad purge of disloyal officers followed by completely knew training, uniforms and weaponry. Rise to power Groza would begin his military career as an officer cadet in the Valeran Officer Academy. From here Groza would have an uneventful rise through the military ranks. At the rank of lieutenant-colonel, Groza would publish the popular book "Sparrows of Valera", his book was one of many that contributed to the rise of Connoran nationalism and militarism during this period. In 850EK colonel Groza "disposed of the tiresome politicians" by marching his regiment on the White Palace and executing fifteen members of the lower chamber. Valera subsequently fell into anarchy, many army personnel refused to respond and many more joined with the usurper, the political establishment, fearing for their lives, remained completely silent. After a week of localised chaos in Valera, Groza finally mustered the strength to put down the little resistance he faced and begin a sudden, violent purge. Night of Ashes Groza lacked any form of support outside of the military and thus his primary concern was to rid Connora of the civilian institutions it was governed by. Groza, judging by the swiftness of his purge, had likely planned this critical moment weeks in advance. Groza himself, escorted by a company of soldiers, marched on the Supreme Connoran Tribunal building. Once there his soldiers set about burning various copies of the Connoran Codices of Law. Groza reportedly headed back to his barracks following this largely symbolic move. Meanwhile the rest of Groza's regiment began executing officials and burning strategic buildings, post offices, police headquarters and official parliament buildings (though not the White Palace itself) were all subject to harassment from Groza's soldiers and supporters. In the final phase of the coup Groza proclaimed himself President of Connora, and invited the already arrested prime minister of Connora to validate his title, which he unsurprisingly agreed to. Presidency As supreme President of Connora, Groza imposed indefinite martial law upon Connora. Groza's plan to implement sweeping reforms for all aspects of Connoran life was ambitious. The education system was the first to be reformed. Previously education had largely been the work of private institutions or charities. Groza set up a standardised, linear and state controlled education system. Essential equipment for students like textbooks, pens and crucially 'Sparrows of Valera', were all distributed free of charge to all students. Economically, Groza nationalised all industries he deemed essential for the long term prosperity of Connora. This included iron and steel works, coal mines and shipbuilding industries. All of these industries would come under the state controlled "Connora Company", a behemoth, semi-government controlled company which controlled huge swathes of land and employed millions of Connorans. The Connora Company would be utilised by Groza to buy desperately needed iron and coal mines in foreign lands. Though the company was outlawed in both Kulia and Arbaras, underdeveloped states such as Raderid accepted the company.Category:People